


三人行2.0

by boli_hh



Series: 三人行 [2]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *33岁赫、20岁赫X33岁海*小盒X海





	三人行2.0

李东海正专心做饭，突然背后贴上温热的身体，腰间横出一双手臂。  
他笑着拍了拍交叉在身前的手“干嘛呀，快松开我。”

小赫没动，反而用下身蹭蹭李东海的屁股，没几下就蹭硬了，鼓起来的下身顶着李东海的臀缝，那里的布料都陷进缝隙中。

“嗯……”  
李东海条件反射的哼出声，又瞬间反应过来这不是李赫宰，他慌忙躲开“别闹我做饭呢，你去餐桌等着好不好？”

“可我想做你…”小赫又挤出一丝委屈的神情，加上他这时候格外的瘦弱显得十分可怜。  
李东海没放在心上，一个毛头小子能怎么他。他把人推到饭桌旁摁下，自己转身进厨房。  
没过几分钟，小赫又抱住他，亲亲他的耳朵小声地说话。

“你不喜欢我吗……”

“手……拿出来……”  
他说这话的时候，家居服的裤子被扯下一半，身后人的手放在他下身有些青涩的揉捏着，不过即便是这种并不算刺激的触碰，李东海也几乎是瞬间就起了反应。

“嗯…不行……”

李东海往旁边躲开，再年轻的李赫宰也不是现在的李赫宰，这样感觉倒有些像偷情一样，对方又是个比自己小十几岁的孩子，他有莫名的羞耻感。

不过他忘了，只要是李赫宰，就对他特别好用。

 

小赫伸手关掉火，一把抓住李东海，看着瘦弱的身体力量倒出奇的大。二话不说就搂住李东海凑上去咬他的嘴唇，被推开以后拉过李东海的手小声地问“为什么他就可以…他不也是我么？”

李东海瞪大眼睛“你什么时候看见的？”

“就我刚来的那天。”  
小赫靠近他“他射在你脸上呢…”

李东海脸红，眼神游离不敢直视对方“你怎么看见的…”

“我也想要……”  
小赫避开那些问题，他精明得很，尤其是对着李东海，不管多大年龄的李东海。圆溜溜的眼睛努力瞪大一些，他尽量让自己显得单纯无辜，扮猪吃老虎这套他最会了。  
李东海哪知道他那么多的小九九，心里就觉得二十岁的小孩能干得了什么事。

“那你想干嘛呀？”

小赫一见有机会，立马讨好的去拉他的手在身前晃了晃“我也想要。”

李东海犹豫了一下，他最是没法拒绝这人了，看时间李赫宰还有好久才能回来。而且，都是李赫宰嘛，应该没关系的吧。  
他叹口气戳了戳小赫的脑门儿“不许说出去哦。”  
小孩高兴的点点头。

 

李东海蹲下身子，把面前人的睡裤褪下来，半硬的分身弹了弹露出，李东海瞄了两眼有些酸“你还真是一直都大啊…”

小赫得意地挺胯，半硬的分身往李东海嘴边送了送“帮帮我嘛…”

李东海撸了两把分身，舌尖探出来绕着敏感的龟头打转，马眼溢出的液体和他的舌尖分离时拉出一丝银线。  
李东海抬眼看了看小赫的反应，小孩抿着嘴专注地看他。李东海笑了一下弹了弹脸前的性器“有人给你做过这个吗？”

小孩一下子脸通红，握着拳假装淡定，磕磕巴巴地逞强。  
“当…当然有！”

“哦～～那我们小赫还挺有魅力的哦～”李东海知他在撒谎，笑了笑不拆穿，假装遗憾地说“我还以为我是第一个呢，真可惜。”

 

年纪小就是好骗，小赫看他遗憾的表情，赶紧小声解释自己刚才是骗他的。李东海抬头看着他轻轻地笑了一下，他好久没见过这么可爱的李赫宰了，傻乎乎的又软萌。

“逗你的，我继续了。”  
他把整根含进嘴里，握着小赫的腰凑近，性器的龟头戳到喉咙呛得他轻咳几声。李东海抬头瞄了眼人的反应，然后嘴唇用力裹住柱身吞吐。  
小赫长这么大第一次让别人给自己做这种事，毫不意外地加重喘息的声音。学着那天李赫宰的样子扶上李东海的头，指节屈起抓着松软微长的头发，微微用力。  
他感叹怪不得另一个自己十分喜欢扯着李东海的头发，发质柔软，和这个人一样软乎乎的。小赫轻轻地揉了揉他的头，第一次确切地明白内心的情感。  
李东海一边有技巧的吞吐肉棒卖力的讨好他，一边心里崩溃的想着，你们叫李赫宰的都这么喜欢揪我的头发吗？！

等到人射出来的时候李东海腮帮都酸了，眼泪汪汪地看着上面的人，他被小赫摁着头张开嘴，舌尖探出来接住即将射出的精液。小赫握着自己的分身快速撸几把，龟头蹭着人的舌头磨蹭，又顶进李东海的口腔狠狠地撞几下，浓稠的精液喷进李东海口中，还有一些射到他脸上。  
李东海擦了擦嘴角拿过垃圾桶要吐，被小赫一把扯住“不许吐，你都没嫌弃过他的。”

李东海挡开他，把嘴里的液体吐掉，擦了下脸上的眼泪对他说道“你俩不一样。”

小赫一下愣住，心里有些失落。半晌，他看着李东海鼓得快炸开的裆计上心来。  
他干脆的脱掉裤子扔到一旁，抓住要走的李东海直接吻上去，学着李东海刚刚的样子伸进他睡裤里揉捏分身。

“我想和你做…”

李东海刚要反抗，他就使坏的捏住手里的性器“东海哥哥？不然我就告诉他你给我口，还说我大。”

………  
李东海权衡一下利弊，被现在的李赫宰干死和陪这个小孩做，肯定是后者。他怕李赫宰把他肏到射不出来，他知道李赫宰绝对能做出这种事。

“我帮你我帮你！”李东海一激灵，赶紧转过身答应。  
他们抱在一起倒在沙发上，小赫慢慢解开他衣服，犹豫半天只好回忆自己看片学到的东西，从脖子开始亲吻，一路到胸前。  
然后他抬起头，一脸茫然“怎么做啊……”

“你不是有300g吗？！！！”李东海咆哮道。

小孩委屈巴巴“那我也没实战过啊…”

李东海叹气，他这是造的什么孽。  
“亲这里…”他别扭地指着自己的乳头“要吸的那种。”

小赫跟着他的指示低头，裹住硬挺的肉粒吸吮，舌头挑着乳头逗弄。李东海嘶的一声，手扶上小赫的后颈摩挲，手指轻扯他的头发。  
“嗯对……舌头……呃…对……”

“另一边也要…”

 

李东海主动分开双腿，夹住人的腰磨蹭“对…嗯……往下…”

小赫像是掌握一些技巧，主动顺着身体往下移动，舌尖挑着皮肤画圈，吸吮小腹的软肉。他看着内裤边儿犹豫了一下，又被李东海摁下头压在勃起的分身上，顿时鼻息间充满男性麝香的味道。  
李东海鼓励地摸摸他的头发“帮我脱掉…”  
小赫慢慢褪掉他的衣裤，看着除掉束缚后笔直挺立的分身，他试探的把头部含进口中，被李东海压着他的头摁下去“把牙收起来…”

“呃………嘴唇用力，啊！对…裹住…”

李东海平生第一次教别人怎么上自己，脸红的快滴出血，他顾不上去管时间已经快到李赫宰回来的时候，完全沉浸在这场有些新奇的性事中。  
他很久没见过这么青涩的李赫宰，像颗挂在树上的青梅。只要一想着，一见到他稚嫩又有些笨拙的样子，李东海只觉得下身更硬了。  
李东海从他嘴里退出来，挑着下巴和他接吻，在一场性爱中掌握主导的感觉十分棒，他第一次去掌控两个人的节奏。奖励一般亲了亲努力的小孩，然后指着茶几给他提示。

“润滑剂在这下面…”

李东海帮着把透明的液体挤到他手上，然后分开双腿门户大开的姿势对着人，扶着人的手腕送进自己体内。  
“呃嗯……”

“再加一个……嗯……”

李东海扶着他的手插进来，然后继续指导他“你动一动……对…嗯………慢点…”

“手指……弯一下……”  
到底是没有经验的，小赫的手在他体内变换着角度找了半天也没找对地方，李东海抓着人的胳膊帮他摸索。  
小赫看过他们做爱，尽力回忆脑海中的场景去模仿，振动手臂急速抽插，不知道是哪一下碰对地方，李东海一下子收紧后穴。  
“嗯！……就是刚才那…嗯……呃…”

李东海脖子都变得有些红，微微张嘴露出粉嫩的小舌，紧皱着眉头的样子看起来很性感。

去亲他，  
他脑海里只有这一个想法。  
小赫凑过去，一手维持着进出速度的同时，爬过去吻住李东海的嘴“东海哥哥…接下来该干嘛？”

“你别这么叫我……”  
李东海红着脸起身去拿套，混乱间随手抓了一个丢给小孩“自己戴。”

小赫看着上面凸点螺纹的字样笑了一下，晃了晃手里的东西“原来哥哥喜欢凸点的呀…”

李东海一把抢下来，撕开包装递给他“少说话多做事，知道吗？”

“哦……”  
他拿着薄薄的套子看了一会，一脸无辜“这怎么戴啊？”

……………  
李东海咬牙切齿，果然李赫宰就是这种得寸进尺，从小到大都这样，十三年前和十三年后一点变化都没有。

他抓着套子给人戴上，一点点把套子撸开戴好。主动把人推倒在地毯上，自己跟着爬上去，分开腿跪在他身体两侧，扶着分身对准洞口坐下去。  
他们前戏做的不算太到位，把那根东西插进去费了不少力气，龟头顶开紧缩的洞口，撑平褶皱一点点深入，撞开不停收缩绞紧的甬道。

李东海到现在也没法直接适应这尺寸，坐到底以后咬着下唇哼哼唧唧，一个劲儿地说太大了，下面撑得慌。  
小赫年纪小，不知道他那些五五六六的，怕弄疼他进去之后老老实实停在那不敢动，结果听李东海趴在自己耳边，撒娇一样地贴着他的耳朵吹气，呢喃着自己后边好涨就彻底忍不住了。  
屈起双腿然后环住他的腰，小赫仗着自己年轻腰部发力开始撞击，他没什么技巧可言，年轻又没有经验只知道蛮横的顶弄。  
和十三年后随便一下就能弄哭李东海的李赫宰不一样，他虽然不懂什么窍门儿但赢在体力更好，一直保持着高速的抽插，不断变化角度去寻找刚才摸到的敏感点。  
李东海被他拉起来坐直，硕大的性器在体内变化角度，他根本跟不上小赫的速度，只能被动地撑着旁边的沙发承受。

“啊………嗯…嗯慢点………”

小赫充耳不闻，双手掐着他的腰不让他离开，不停地变化角度向上顶弄。终于在某一次的撞击后，李东海突然拔高了音调，来回摇头让他别碰那。  
那就是这里了，掐着腰的手因为过于用力深陷在软肉中。小赫加快速度和力度，朝着那一处不停地撞，交合的地方发出肉体拍打的声音在空间放大。  
李东海浑身都泛起粉红色，臀部和大腿被撞的发红，眼神迷蒙着像起了层雾一样，偏偏始作俑者还继续逗他，跟那个三十多岁的李赫宰简直如出一辙“东海哥哥…是这样吗？”

“…哥哥舒服吗？”

“你…闭嘴…嗯……别、啊……叫我”  
李东海简直要哭出来，他被一个二十岁出头的毛头小子做的快神志不清，整个大脑已经完全放空，连说话声都像是透过水面传来的一样。  
小赫看着眼前跟着节奏上下晃动的身体，紧致有型的胸肌和沾着唾液发亮的乳尖让他使劲咽了下口水，看过的那些影片开始发挥作用，他觉得应该碰一碰这里。小赫空出一只手掐住乳头，指甲轻轻用力在上面逗弄，无师自通地去挑拨那里带着李东海在这场性事中陷得更深。

“别……嗯…你亲亲它………”  
胸前轻微的痛感无疑是快感的添加剂，李东海向前挺了挺胸，脊背的肌肉收紧，上身塌到前面迎着人的方向而形成一道弧线。  
小赫指甲轻刮过乳尖，又激得李东海抖了抖，后穴跟着紧缩，他感觉到下身的夹紧调笑道“东海哥哥…”

“他知道你喜欢这样吗？”小赫揪住另一边的乳头微微用力，李东海眼泪一下子流下来，张着嘴吐出一串好听的呻吟。

“啊！……你闭嘴……”  
李东海被说的脸热，直接摁着人的头压在自己胸前“你…嗯……亲亲它………”

 

他们太专注于这场意外又刺激的性事，等到门口传来电子音提醒门已关好的时候，李东海正坐在他身上，后穴紧紧地咬着埋在体内的肉棒，人也浑身泛着粉色难耐地抓着沙发哭喊。  
李赫宰一进门就听见客厅那边可以算是十分熟悉的声音，快步走过去看见自己和自己的男朋友正在客厅的地毯上做爱，他男朋友骑在年轻的他身上，下身咬着那玩意不松口，半张着嘴脸上还挂着眼泪，一副沉浸在其中的样子。

他原地想了半天，自己和自己的男朋友趁他没回来那啥，这算是捉奸吗？


End file.
